


Quick Buck for Student Loans

by Pr0blemCl0wn



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Freddy is rich as shit, M/M, No entity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Baby Quentin Smith, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Freddy Krueger, and horny as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0blemCl0wn/pseuds/Pr0blemCl0wn
Summary: Quentin is utterly devastated when he abruptly gets fired at his job for his unhealthy sleeping habits— caused by his college schoolwork— and is slowly losing money left and right.With no job, and his dad unable to loan him money, Quentin scurries the internet to find himself a way to get money. Multiple options came his way but none could of been in anyway satisfying.So, Quentin stupidly chooses to get a sugar daddy.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Quentin Smith, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	Quick Buck for Student Loans

This story is a work in progress! :)

It will be updated with the actual chapter, but for now I am posting it like this and the first chapter will be posted soon!


End file.
